


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by ghoulwheeze (trek_locked)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Kissing in the Snow, M/M, Pining, Ryan is oblivious, copious overuse of the all i want for christmas video ryan made, shane is crushing on ryan, shyan, skeptic believer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trek_locked/pseuds/ghoulwheeze
Summary: It's holiday time, and Shane has a secret. But when he unthinkingly invites Ryan home for Christmas, and his best friend wants to recreate a video from his past, Shane will be forced to confront his private obsession.





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paintingscrolls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingscrolls/gifts).



> For @worthitwheeze on Tumblr for the BuzzfeedSeriesNet secret santa! I hope you enjoy ~ I saw on your Tumblr you loved Ryan's video, so I made a little shyan fic (and a moodboard) based off of it.
> 
> Moodboard link:  
> https://ghoulwheeze.tumblr.com/post/168975306889/here-are-my-gifts-for-worthitwheeze-for

Out of all the things he kept secret from Ryan, this was probably the dumbest. It was something unimportant, minuscule, that if Ryan found out, he probably wouldn’t even care. It mattered to Shane, though, because if Ryan knew what he did, he would probably laugh it off with that brilliant grin of his, and that would be that. If he knew how much Shane did it, he might freak out a bit, because yes, Shane would admit, it was weird. 

It was unnatural the amount of times he had watched Ryan’s old “All I Want For Christmas Is You” video. 

Probably half of the most recent views were from him. Shane, after realizing he had a massive crush on his coworker, decided he would go through the smaller man’s entire filmography. And after discovering that gem, it was like he had been possessed. Every time he was feeling a little down, he’d watch it. Whenever something didn’t go right at work, or his computer crashed and he lost all his work, or he saw someone else flirting with  _his_  ghoulfriend, he’d watch it. At times when he wasn’t feeling the holiday cheer or was simply drowning in loneliness, he’d watch it. 

And without fail, that dumb little video would bring a adoring grin to his face. 

Ryan was just so fucking  _cute_. There was no one in the world whose smile could light up a room like that, or whose laugh instantly eased all of Shane’s fears. The most heartwarming part was Ryan’s little trip is Disneyland, where he continued to have the time of his life lip-syncing and dancing along to Mariah Carey’s holiday classic. 

God, Shane was so gone. 

It was pretty easy to keep this secret, because between the privacy of his own apartment, the supply closet at work, and hotel bathrooms whenever they were at a location, Shane could plug in headphones and no one would know any better. 

It became infinitely more difficult to hide when Shane invited Ryan home with him for Christmas. 

The believer’s family made the decision to go on vacation over the holidays. Ryan couldn’t take that long off work, so he had been left behind, planning to spend Christmas by himself. Shane couldn’t sleep at night, picturing his best friend sitting by the tree, with no one around and no presents to open. So he’d invited him up to Illinois with him to spend Christmas with his family. 

Shane’s mother, who knew about his crush, was thrilled. Shane’s father, who didn’t really know, was excited to meet the guy Shane spent 95% of his time with, both on- and off-screen. Shane’s brother, who knew about his crush and thought it was the most hilarious thing ever, was not able to make it this Christmas, one of the small blessings in Shane’s life. 

The entire week leading up to Christmas was filled with mixed feelings. There was excitement, that he’d get to take Ryan up to see snow. Worry, that something would go horribly wrong and his best friend would never speak to him again. Despair, that he’d spend this amazing holiday with Ryan and the other man would never know how he felt. 

Through everything, his one constant was that silly video. When it got to be too overwhelming, he’d just pop away for a few minutes. 

Then they were boarding the plane and it was game time. And of course that’s where Ryan decided to drop the bomb. 

“So, I was thinking, for the meme, what if we recreated my old ‘All I Want For Christmas’ video? The Unsolved fans seem to love it, and I thought it be another fun holiday present for them.” 

Shit. Shiiiiiiit. 

“Uh, I mean, if you want to. We don’t have Disneyland near us to visit, but I mean, there is snow. I’m down if that’s what you want to do.”

How did Ryan always know Shane’s weak points?

“Cool! I’ve already got some ideas, and I brought a camera and some supplies. Let’s storyboard.” 

That was how they spent the flight, planning, wheezing, bantering, with Shane slowly dying inside. All he wanted to do was escape to the bathroom and watch his favorite video, but he couldn’t with no service in the sky. 

When they landed, Shane felt the most high strung he’d ever been in weeks. This was going to be a fun trip. 

* * *

 

After meeting the parents and getting all unpacked, Ryan wanted to immediately get to work on their video so it could be posted by Christmas Eve. Shane had agreed. 

“This is the part where you jump by the bookshelf, so do you want to head to the library?” Shane asked unthinkingly. 

Ryan glanced at him. “You sure know a lot about this video. I mean, I know you’ve seen it, cause you talked about it during the Reddit AMA. But you  _really_  know a lot.” 

Shane was so screwed. “I’ve seen it a few times. What can I say, it’s some good ribbing material.” 

“Uh huh,” Ryan replied, disbelief evident in his voice. 

Halfway through the video, when Shane had accidentally let slip his extensive knowledge again, Ryan brought the issue back up. 

“Don’t lie to me, Shane. Why do you have this entire video memorized?” 

“I- I don’t. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The believer plopped right down in the middle of the snow. “I refuse to move until you tell me the truth. I will sit here, till my ass gets frostbite and I die like Jack in the Titanic, until you tell me what’s going on.”

For a few minutes, Shane said nothing, happy to just fiddle with the camera. When Ryan started shivering subtlety, the taller man knew he had to do something. 

“Ok, so I may have seen the video more than a few times. It’s funny, and it gets me in the spirit. Happy now?” 

Ryan didn’t move, just looked up at him waiting.

“Alright, I’ve watched it at least three times a day for the past month.”

Ryan’s mouth dropped open, “Holy  _shit_ , Shane!” 

He cringed. “It’s not weird, I swear. I don’t mean it in a weird way. It just, it makes me happy? And helps me not stress? Because your smile and laugh makes me feel better?”

The other man’s mouth remained open, and this time he stayed in the snow because he was frozen in shock. 

“I just, I really like you. And I’ve had a crush on you for months. But I don’t want to mess up our friendship, because we have something good already, so I just watch your video over and over again and pretend it’s enough.” 

And then all of a sudden Shane is lying next to Ryan in the snow, yanked down by the bottom of his coat, being kissed within every inch of his life. When they finally part for air, Shane looks adoringly at his now more-than-best-friend. 

“I don’t see any mistletoe around, so what was that for?” 

The believer gazed up at him, with the sweetest, brightest grin on his face. 

“That was because you’re all I want for Christmas, and now I finally have you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Merry (belated) Christmas, and happy (belated) holidays!  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome, I'd love to know what you think <3


End file.
